


No Need to Argue

by billystar



Series: JeanEren Modern AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crying, M/M, Song fic, basically a prequel to Shiver, break ups, eren being an emotional little baby, jean being an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood in the doorway, shoulders squared and a determined look on his face. I titled my head questioningly at the fact he didn't just walk in as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Argue

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihi I did another song fic for my drabble series, still in the same modern au, prequel to Shiver!
> 
> The song this time is 'No Need to Argue' by The Cranberries!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

He stood in the doorway, shoulders squared and a determined look on his face. I titled my head questioningly at the fact he didn't just walk in as usual. 

I stepped aside to let him in then pulled my jumper at each sleeve and gripped the edges so my hands were hidden inside. After I did so he finally spoke, "I'm going in a minute so there's no need for me to come in." I furrowed my eyebrows, questioning that if he was in such a rush, why hadn't he used he key? "I need to say something to you Jaeger and you're probably going to hate me after it, so if you don't ever want to speak to me again I understand."

My eyes widened at the statement and like a damn burst, tons of thoughts came crashing down on me as to what he could be talking about. Had he been cheating on me? Using me? Hurt someone close to me? What the fuck could he be talking about because I really don't think it's any of them!

I had been told many times in the past that I displayed all my emotions of my face but it hadn't really hit me until a look of pity and guilt flashed in his eyes before disappearing again behind the determined front he had put up.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about Jean?! What the hell was that look about?!" I shifted forward aggressively and grabbed the front of his shirt, right below the collar.

He didn't react to my violent outburst and simply just stood in place. 

"Come on Jean, tell me! What the fuck are you talking about?!" I let go of his collar to grip my hair anxiously with both hands and he just continued to watch me as I looked down at the floor - trying to conceal my face.

After a few moments Jean spoke through the silence, "I'm breaking up with you."

I snapped me head up to meet his eyes and that un-wavering expression remained, leaving me to be the one expressing the emotions. 

I could feel my face crumple and tears form in my eyes. "W-what?", I managed to whisper.

"I said I'm breaking up with you Eren. Don't be a fucking crybaby about it."

When those words left his mouth it was like a switch flipped and I went from feeling a heavy sadness to such a burning anger.

"Can I not be sad that my boyfriend of three years is trying to break up with me?! Is it against your fucking laws of not showing any emotional weakness?! Well fuck you Jean! I just want to know why the fuck you're doing this!" This is when the real tears started, although they more out of frustration.

"First off you're never fucking sad Jaeger, it's always anger. Always. Secondly have you ever thought about the fact I don't show any," He lifted his hands up to fo the most condescending quote marks I've seen in my life. " _emotional weaknesses_ is because I don't trust you enough to show them! If you actually concentrated on something for once you would realise every time I was emotional with you, you just laughed at me and didn't take it to heart! Lastly I'm doing this because all we ever do is fight! We work better apart than together if you hadn't noticed Eren! There's no need to argue about this!"

I took a step backwards and used my sleeve to wipe the tears from my face but they wouldn't stop falling.

"G-go." I managed to gasp out.

He didn't managed to catch my words and let out an obtrusive, "Hah?"

"I said go you fucking asshole! Leave this fucking building, and don't ever think of talking to me again!" This time I yelled it at the top of my lungs, leaving him to take a step back at my tone of voice. It took a few moments of glaring but he finally made a move to leave and when he did I slammed the front door at his retreating back. 

I rushed to the spare bedroom, not wanting to smell him on my sheets for the night and hid under the covers. After a few moments I heard exasperated murmurs through the thin apartment walls.

"Fucking finally!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest reading Shiver next!!!


End file.
